Gender Bender: sección Soul Eater
by Luka-sama
Summary: Mark Albarn era un técnico popular entre las chicas, bastante serio, muy inteligente y con un cariño especial por su compañera de equipo y arma Soul...por eso le molestaba que la chica aun lo tratara como si fuera un bebe y no la dejara protegerla, pero ya vería como lograría hacer que se enamorara de él, lastima que Mark a pesar de ser listo no entendía que Soul ya lo queria.


_Bueno es mi primer fic de Soul eater, me encanto el anime y me estoy leyendo el manga (por eso tiene algunas referencias) así que espero les guste._

_Soul eater no me pertenece._

**Gender bender: sección Soul Eater**

En un día muy normal…

Que se jodan, en la vida de los estudiantes de Shibusen no existía un día denominado "normal". Shibusen es un instituto fundado por Death, que se construyó para que el Kishin no volviera a despertar, y para que las Armas Demoniacas entrenen para ser Death Scythe, con ayuda de un Técnico.

Eso significa= cero normalidad.

Pero para ellos los días eran llenos de aventuras y cercanos a la muerte.

Todo por cumplir sus sueños.

En Shibusen existían muchos tipos diferentes de alumnos, de los de mejor nota a los alumnos problemáticos. Pero todos tenían su respectivo compañero con el que luchaban día con día.

Entre todos ellos existía una pareja muy singular de arma y técnico.

El técnico tenia nombre de Mark Albarn un chico de estatura normal, cabello del color rubio cenizo y ojos esmeralda. Desde su última travesía solía usar un pantalón celeste, camisa blanca con una enorme sudadera de color claro…todo sin olvidar sus inseparables guantes blancos.

Aunque hace poco era solo conocido por ser un cerebrito y el chico enano de Shibusen. Con el tiempo había crecido un poco y aparentemente se hizo más atractivo para el sexo femenino.

Por eso mientras caminaba por la academia más de una chica volteaba a verlo y disimuladamente reía como tonta.

Probablemente su amiga Black Star estaría molesta de que él fuera el centro de atención, aunque fuera con chicas.

Tsubaki se merecía el cielo por aguantar a una chica tan molesta.

Volviendo al tema…

Mark era un tipo algo serio y que de no ser tu amigo solo te hablaría puramente por cordialidad, aunque en un pasado solía ser un chico más tímido y sonriente...el tiempo logra cambiar a las personas.

Aun así era de los mejores técnicos que había visto Shibusen.

Solo había un problema.

…

..

.

Entro a la enfermería donde no encontró nadie a cargo, gruño molesto y pensó en hablar con el encargado por la irresponsabilidad del lugar.

Bufo molesto antes de entrar en la sala donde estaban ubicadas las camas para los enfermos…ahí la pudo observar.

Una hermosa chica de larga cabellera albina y rostro muy femenino, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran de un extraño color rojo que no se podía observar por que permanecían cerrados. Ella era casi de su estatura y bastante delgada, buen cuerpo desarrollado y una chica…como decirlo…una chica cool.

Soul Evans.

Su compañera como guadaña.

Una chica muy relajada y despreocupada, al principio les había costado hacer un buen equipo, pero los años les habían ayudado.

Soul ya era una Death Scythe, pero debía permanecer a su lado algún tiempo más.

No le molestaba Soul.

Puede que en el departamento que compartían pelearan por cosas algo estúpidas, pero en generar tenían una buena relación de compañeros.

Excepto por una cosa.

Soul tenía la tendencia de protegerlo por cada mínima cosa. Al principio cuando él era más pequeño de estatura que ella o que era muy tímido, le agradecía que Soul siempre llegara con pose cool y lo salvara de la gente que lo molestaba, también que lo ayudara en sus batallas.

Pero ya no era un niño.

Ya era casi un adulto y sobre todo era un hombre, puede que suene machista y que él quisiera ser quien la protegiera por ser una mujer.

Pues sí.

A veces era machista, pero solo en esa situación.

Quería poder proteger a Soul en medio de una batalla, poder ayudarle como un hombre lo haría y no ser tratado más como un niño.

Joder que puta parte de su cuerpo era la de un niño.

Miro de reojo su entre pierna.

Estaba seguro que era bastante proporcionado en ese lugar, cuando se bañó aquel día con Tsubaki, Lisandro y Pat descubrió que no tenía nada que envidiarles a las armas de sus mejores amigas.

Agito la cabeza rápidamente…eso ya era ridículo.

Tomo asiento al lado de la cama de Soul y noto como ella aún estaba dormida, las vendas de su cuerpo sobresalían por la camisa floja que tenía puesta.

-Idiota-gruño por bajo.

La última batalla era como cualquier otra, solamente fue un descuido y casi fue rozado con una gran cantidad de picos, eso lo desequilibro y Soul en su forma de guadaña tuvo que protegerlo para que no fuera atravesado por una lanza. La batalla había continuado y no fue hasta que ella volvió a ser una persona que noto la gravedad de sus heridas.

Él debió ser el herido y no Soul.

La miro fijamente al rostro.

La chica realmente se veía hermosa cuando dormía.

Giro la cabeza con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Siempre que estuvo cerca de Soul su cuerpo actuaba involuntariamente, se ponía nerviosa y muchas veces entraba en estado "idiota". Fue hasta hace unos años donde él entro en contacto con la locura y la sangre negra que supo que esa sensación era igual a la que le producía Soul.

Mark no era idiota, hace tiempo sabía que le pasaba.

Se había enamorado de su arma.

Al principio entro en negación, pero cuando todos sus amigos, incluso la idiota de Black Star le comentaron el hecho, supo que no podía negarlo más.

Trato de cambiar, bueno, no trato, lo logro. Comenzó a vestirse más a la moda y su actitud intentaba imitar a la de los chicos populares, no logro ser tan presumida como esos idiotas, pero sin duda se hizo más seguro de sí mismo y muchas chicas ahora lo veían. Comenzó a entrenar su físico para las batallas y ahora en una lucha contra Tsubaki, ambos estaban muy parejos en fuerza física.

¿Todo para qué?

Para que Soul aun lo tratara como un bebe….en ocasiones lo llamaba Mark-chibi. Entendía que lo llamara así cuando era enano, pero ya no lo era.

Ya no lo era.

Carajos que tenía que hacer para que lo viera como un hombre.

Soltó un suspiro y observo el techo de la enfermería un rato, pensando en que podría hacer para que Soul se interesara en él, románticamente hablando.

Tal vez eso no pasaría nunca.

Sonrió formando una mueca de molestia.

-Te vez molesto Mark-chibi-dijo una voz somnolienta.

Rápidamente bajo el rostro y descubrió unos preciosos ojos rubí observándolo divertido. La miro con algo de molestia, ese comentario no había hecho más que recordarle que ella solo lo veía como un bebe.

-Sabes que ya no soy un niño-comento con algo de cansancio.

Soul no respondió y solamente sonrió divertida.

-Para mí siempre serás chibi-kun-dijo con voz divertida.

Mark sintió una vena hinchada en su frente ante la evidente provocación, apretó con fuerza el libro entre sus manos dispuesto a darle un Mark-chop y dejarla nuevamente inconsciente.

La chica al ver la mirada en sus ojos se cubrió con sus brazos algo asustada.

En vez de un despiadado golpe que la dejaría sangrando, solamente sintió un leve toque del libro en su cabeza.

Soul levanto el rostro y se sorprendió de ver la mirada divertida de Mark. La sorpresa de que no la hubiera golpeado fue la que la dejo pensando cuando el chico se acercó demasiado al rostro de ella y puso su mano con el guante en su cabellera para revolverla levemente.

Espero que apartara la mano, pero en su lugar bajo la mano en una delicada caricia hasta su mejilla que acaricio un momento, luego de aquello puso un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

-Me alegra que estés mejor, pero recuerda que no tienes que protegerme todo el tiempo-hablo con voz tranquila.

Soul observo como el chico se alejaba de ella con normalidad.

-Tal vez no lo notes pero soy un hombre, aparte de eso odiaría volver a verte lastimada-dijo con sinceridad caminando a la salida.

Pero antes de salir por completo se detuvo.

Sin voltear a ver a Soul apretó los puños, luego puso una sonrisa y volteo a verla.

-La próxima vez yo me encargare de protegerte-dijo con seguridad.

Mark juro ver el desconcierto en los ojos de Soul, pero lo ignoro. Comento que iría en busca de algo para comer y volvería en un momento.

…

..

.

En la enfermería Soul estaba algo en shock, como casi siempre le pasaba cuando estaba a solas con Mark. Casi podía jurar que aun sentía la mano de el sobre su rostro, daba gracias a Shinigami-sama que lo había convencido de usar guantes desde que hicieron equipo, ya que si el tacto con el guante casi la deja sangrando por la nariz…no quería saber qué pasaría si no estuviera esa tela.

No.

Ella si quería saber que era ser tocada por Mark sin el guante.

Con un sonrojo la chica se imaginó las manos de Mark sobre su cuerpo en una posición comprometedora.

Un derrame nasal la inundo.

Desde la primera vez que intentaron hacer equipo y Mark no usaba guantes, la chica pudo sentir las manos desnudas del chico pasar por todo su cuerpo en forma de guadaña…puede que no fuera un cuerpo humano, pero la sensación no cambio mucho. Luego de eso le pidió que usara guantes.

Se acostó en la cama con cansancio.

¿Qué si no sabía que Mark ya no era un niño?

Siempre lo supo, supo que era más maduro que otras personas de su edad, que era más entregado por sus amigos y que siempre se preocupaba por ella.

Por eso no podía permitir que se lastimara, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Cerró los ojos.

Tal vez en algún momento pudiera decirle sobre sus sentimientos.

Tal vez él le correspondiera como en sus sueños.

-Eso sería cool-susurro para sí misma.

Luego espero a que Mark entrara por la puerta y actuaria nuevamente como los amigos que eran, ya en algún futuro puede que las cosas cambiaran…pero ella aun no tenía el valor para dar el primer paso.

Aunque con tanta zorra asechándolo puede que eso fuera más pronto de lo que esperaba.

**Fin**

_Espero les haya sacado una sonrisa :D_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
